One Hundred Year Old Teenager
by agent000
Summary: Magic is in her blood. No matter what her grandfather says, she can't resist the urge to follow her heart...but what has her magic done to him? He's...different...now...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey, everyone! Here's another weird idea that just wouldn't leave me alone, so yeah, here it is. Hope that you like it. The next chapter might be coauthored by AlchemyOtaku if she likes the story, hehe._**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own nothing, wish I did, enough said._**

The old man's eyes twinkled as he sat down in his rocking chair with his grandchildren surrounding him on the floor. "Have I ever told you about the boy Edward Elric?"

"Yes..." the children responded dryly, "You've told us a thousand times, Grandpa." The old man just chuckled, and began his story anyway. He had known Edward and Alphonse Elric during both world wars, and never stopped talking about it, no matter how bored his grandchildren got with hearing the same stories again and again.

Meanwhile, down in the basement, one of the girls had managed to slip out, unnoticed. She was busily mixing chemicals of various weights and colors when her sister happened to walk into the room.

"Sheila!" shouted the sister, "You know how Grandpa reacts when he sees you mixing your potions."

"Yes, I know," sighed Sheila back at her sister, "But I can't help it. Magic seems to run in my blood. Everyone in this family seems to have an attraction to it, and I have no idea why. I can't just stifle my natural inclinations just because Grandpa thinks it's dangerous. Besides, I think some of my potions might actually help people one day."

"I still think it's not a good idea," said Lenore, the little sister.

"Relax, will you? Nothing's going to happen, unless Grandpa finds out." Sheila gave her little sister a glare that indicated she'd be happy to rend her limb from limb if she uttered a word, to which Lenore responded by clamping her mouth shut. Satisfied with the results of her "encouragement", she turned back to her chemicals.

"So..." Lenore asked hesitantly, "What are you working on this time?"

"Well," said Sheila, rubbing the back of her head, "None of it actually works right now, but there are several potions I'm trying to perfect. This one," she pointed to a beaker filled with a bubbling green liquid, "Is supposed to be a potion that allows one to fly, though it doesn't do anything yet. This one," she pointed to one filled with pink liquid, "Reduces one's biological age, though it's still too strong, and would more likely kill the person that drank it than help them, and this one," she pointed to a beaker filled with purple liquid, "Is supposed to make you remember things. I'm not yet sure if it works or not, but yeah, you get the idea."

"Interesting," said Lenore, "But you really shouldn't be doing this here. What if Grandpa catches you?"

"So what? What does he have against magic anyway?"

"He says it's dangerous."

Sheila scoffed. "What would he know about it anyway? Other than his little skirmishes with Edward Elric, it doesn't sound like he ever lived much, and he certainly doesn't know much about magic."

The girls heard a familiar voice call down the stairs. "Sheila? Lenore? Are you down there? It's time to go home!"

"We're coming!" Sheila called back in response to her brother's voice. She gathered up her chemicals and walked up the stairs. She was about to leave when she suddenly remembered that she had forgotten to say goodbye to her grandpa, so she placed her chemicals on the counter, and rushed into the room where her grandfather was to give him a proper goodbye.

As she was talking with him, one of her little cousins rushed into the room, carrying the beaker of pink liquid. "What's this, Sheila?"

"PUT THAT DOWN!" she shrieked. Her grandfather gave her a look that told Sheila that he knew just what that was. She choked, and then turned her attention back to her little cousin, who was still running towards them, holding the beaker over her head. Sheila ran up to the girl to try and grab the beaker away, but in the process, the little girl tripped, spilling the liquid.

It should have gone all over Sheila's little cousin, but it didn't, because their grandfather had jumped up and shielded her from it, taking it all on himself. Sheila gasped. Now what was going to happen? This was the potion that reduced one's age!

A bright light appeared out of nowhere, and encircled everyone in the room, completely blinding them so they they couldn't see anything. It felt almost like the light had substance, since they could actually feel it blowing through the room like wind.

Finally, the light died down, and the kids blinked their eyes as they readjusted to their normal surroundings. Sheila quickly scanned the room for any sign of her grandfather, but couldn't find the old man. Instead, in the place she had last seen him, was a teenage boy with blond hair and mechanical limbs, who carefully pushed himself up off the floor, coughing and sputtering.

Sheila knelt down next to him, and cautiously asked, "...Grandpa?" The boy turned to look at her, as if in response to her inquiry. She knew. "You're...Edward Elric...aren't you?"

The boy placed himself in a sitting position, and coughed a few more times before speaking. "Yes, Sheila, I always have been Edward Elric, but I didn't want you to know. I don't want you following my life's path, with all its pain and sorrow. Why do you think I kept trying to keep you from pursuing magic?" He stopped for a second, and then continued, "Though I realize trying to stop you is futile...it's in your blood."

Sheila was trembling now. "B-But how could you possibly be Edward Elric? You would have to be over a hundred years old!"

The boy, her grandfather, fixed her with a steady gaze and raised one eyebrow. "And?"

"You mean, you ARE over a hundred?"

He nodded. "You remember that I told you about the time I had absorbed all that incomplete Philosopher's Stone into my body? Well, because of that, I can't seem to die at a normal age like everyone else. It took me forever to just start looking old, and now..." He gestured to his body, "It looks like I'm going to have to start all over again."

Sheila teared up. "I'm sorry, Grandpa, I'm so sorry! I never meant to do this to you! I'm so sorry!"

He placed a hand on her shoulder, and lifted her chin to make her look into his eyes. "It's okay, I'm fine. What's done is done. I don't blame you for following your heart, but you need to be a little more careful about it. Let's just be glad that all that happened was that I became a one hundred-year-old teenager." He stopped for a moment, and then added, "Speaking of which, people will probably look at us pretty funny if you call me Grandpa when I look like I'm fifteen. We'd better pretend that I'm your cousin from now on, and you can call me by my first name."

"But I couldn't bring myself to do that, Grandpa, er-" she began, halfway correcting herself.

He chuckled. "It's okay, you'll get used to it after awhile, I'm sure. We're all going to have to adjust to this." He stood up on his feet. "Well, if I'm young again, I might as well enjoy it. Is there any place you'd like to go to?" He didn't wait for an answer, but just grabbed his coat and walked out the door, as Sheila followed behind him, shaking her head. This was the beginning of a really weird day.

**_Hope you liked that story, please review, and feel free to suggest. My mind just drew a blank._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yeah! She wrote a chapter! Hehehe…Yep, as I'm sure you've guessed, this is yet another co-authored story. (Hey, I love doing these things. Keeps things interesting.) This chapter was written by Alchemy Otaku. She's an awesome writer. You should check her stories out. She's in my favorite authors list.**_

_**Okay…let's see…for some bizarre reason, some of the coding came through garbled with this chapter too (why me? Why is it always me?), so I tried to correct it, but had to guess at times. (Sorry if I didn't guess right about some of the punctuation and such, hehe.)**_

_**Anyway, hope that you all enjoy the story. I like it, personally. She has an interesting style to her writing. I'm sure you'll agree.**_

_**Disclaimer: Neither of us own FullMetal Alchemist, though we could both probably rattle off a bunch of FMA merchandise we each own that would bore your ears off, so I won't mention it. On with the story.**_

As Sheila quickly glanced back at her siblings, she sighed inaudibly. "Something the matter?" Edward looked back, curiously.

"Hm? No...no...nothing's wrong. I'm just...thinking." She said with another, longer sigh. _Yeah...thinking about how he lived._ She shook the thought from her head for a moment, trying to relieve the stress that was gathering in her thoughts. "Why don't we go to...my house." Sheila asked her grandfather.

Edward shrugged. "Alright." He said as he kept walking. "But just...don't let ANY one know about this...incident. It's best kept secret." Edward stopped. He looked down, thinking of an idea, or excuse. "Hm, when we arrive, it might be best to keep me as a friend. I'm sure your parents will know that I'm not a cousin of yours if she sees me, but, if you..." Edward trailed off. "Never mind. Do what you will, but make sure no one says a thing, got it?" _I had a feeling something like this was going to happen...this'll be one hell of a joy ride. _Edward let the thought leave his mind as he continued to walk.

Sheila looked at the others. "You heard grandp-Edward...so make sure not to tell mom or dad." Sheila said. Lenore, Sheila's younger sibling, looked at her "Grandpa" and nodded shortly. The other few siblings looked about, minding there own, as they passed many houses. Sheila was stuck in deep thought.

She had had a dream not long ago about an experiment with one of her potions she made one night. The dream went terribly wrong and had turned into a dreadful nightmare.

_"I'm sorry! I really am!" Sheila screeched. A young boy that looked no older than 15, stared angrily at Sheila._

_"What have I told you about this stuff!" The boy shouted, an angry flare in his eyes. He sighed and sat down, letting this all soak in. "Now, why did you go and make a potion to make people younger?" He asked._

_"Because...I wanted to...experiment! Grandpa-" _

_"Don't 'Grandpa' me!" He snapped. "I'm sure you don't wanna know what's gonna happen now...do you...?" An evil smirk replaced the angry frown and the boy clapped his hands. "I'm your grandpa no more. You guys are little brats!" _

_"Grandpa! NO!" Sheila screamed as the boy pulled a blade right out of his right arm, and pointed at Sheila. "Grandpa!" She yelled again, as the boy maniacally rampaged for Lenore. But this soon stopped as the blood curdling screams of the young girl named Sheila echoed out, and as if it were in slow motion, the blood flew back onto the siblings and Sheila slid off the blade._

_The boy laughed and all faded into nothingness..._

Sheila shook her head as they came up to a house, the color of white, with a few bushes and shrubbery out front. A walkway to the front door led them inside the house. Sheila went in first. But before she turned the door knob, she looked back and nodded, "Don't forget what 'Edward' said. Alright, guys?" She asked as she took a step in, pushing the door open wide, letting the many children wander in.

Sitting on the couch, Sheila's parents looked up at her as Edward walked in. "Sheila? Who's your friend?" asked her mother. Sheila looked at her elder and smiled.

"This is Edward, a friend I met just a while ago."

Edward smiled and nodded and looked at Sheila. He obviously was pleased at her calmness while talking to her parents.

"Oh? Nice to meet you, Edward." Sheila's father replied.

---

A while passed and Edward was up in Sheila's room, trying to find a solution to his little problem. Now that he was fifteen again, he wasn't able to stay home alone. How would he get through this one? He needed a way to make Sheila's parents let him stay. "Hey, Sheila, I have a question..."

"Yes, Ed?" She replied, as she lay on her bed, one leg bent up and the other hanging off the bed itself. She had he arms crossed behind her head, and she stared at the ceiling.

"What do you think your parents'll believe? I mean, to make them let me stay here. You SHOULD know that authorities will probably try to take me away if they find me living on my own. So...help me out here." Edward said, a hand on his chin, as he rubbed his temples. "Nnnn...I need a plan!"

Sheila sat up and looked Edward straight in the eyes. They were truly golden. Very awkward indeed. Unusual for a person to ever have. She always wondered why her grandpa had golden eyes. Every time he would talk about his 'war stories' with Ed and Al, he would describe Ed's eyes.

"_They appeared as golden orbs. They always seemed to intimidate the opponent which was usually good for us. Now Al on the other hand..._"

Thinking about them, she sighed as Edward started to pace. _So...that's why he has golden eyes...I knew it seemed strange that his description of Edward was the same as his own..._

_**Did you like it? Please leave a review, and that'll encourage me to come up with my update quicker. You know the drill, the more reviews, the more encouragement. The more encouragement, the faster the update. Now come on, and get those reviews cracking, okay?**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry it took me so long to update, but here it is. Hope that you like it. It's a little short, I know, but I didn't have much time to write, so...yeah. Hope you like it anyway._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. He thinks that I do though, so don't tell him otherwise._**

Sheila's heart pounded as she approached her mother. Come on, Sheila, you can do this, she coached herself. This was all her fault, after all, so she needed to do something about it.

"Um…" she began, but quickly lost the words she had so loosely been grasping.

"Hmm?" said her mom, turning to face her. Apparently, her mother was used to Sheila always running out of words to say. Her mother smiled a kind, warm smile, and encouraged her to ask her what she wanted to ask. Sheila coughed and then began again.

"Um…Edward's…family…is out of town for awhile…do you think it…would be possible for him to stay here…so that he doesn't have to be…alone?" Sheila's knees felt like they were about to give out on her, but she managed to stay standing. She'd already said it, so now she just had to wait for the answer. She closed her eyes, and gulped. Whatever came was whatever came.

"He doesn't have anyone to stay with?" asked her mother. Sheila shook her head. Her mother looked like she was thinking for a few moments, and then turned back to Sheila and answered, "It would be terrible to leave him alone at his age. Of course he can stay with us."

A weak smile spread across Sheila's face. "Thanks, Mom."

"I'm always willing to help a friend of my little girl." She planted a kiss on Sheila's forehead. "Now run along and tell your friend that dinner is almost ready, will you?" Sheila nodded, then turned and skipped her way back up the stairs. She had pulled it off…at least, partly. This arrangement was only temporary after all, but at least it was something.

Soon, the entire family had gathered around the dining room table. Edward sat in the place set for him, and waited. He and Sheila were both quite nervous, but both pretended to be perfectly calm. None of the other kids seemed to really mind. Perhaps they didn't fully understand the situation. That was just as well.

"So," their mom began, "Your name is Edward, right?" Edward nodded. "So, tell me a little bit about yourself."

Edward's eyes dropped to the floor. He couldn't say anything about himself without giving himself away. "Uh, there's not really much to tell."

"If you'd rather not talk about yourself, I understand." Edward looked back up into their mother's, his granddaughter's, eyes. She smiled at him, and so he returned the smile. She handed him a bowl of green beans that was being passed around the table, but in doing so, she noticed his metal arm.

"Whoa, what's that?"

Edward jumped, but then realized what she was talking about. "Oh, this? It's a prosthetic arm. I lost my arm in an…accident." He gulped, not wanting to say anymore. Apparently, their mom understood, because she didn't inquire any more about it.

The meal passed by almost normally, with Edward pitching in bits of conversation from time to time, and just listening the rest of the time. Finally, when he was almost finished with the meal, Sheila's mom piped up, "You know, you act just like Grandpa."

Edward set his fork down on the plate and gulped. Did she know, or was it just a coincidence? Either way, he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his cover long if she could recognize his behavior. This wasn't good.

**_Hope you liked that. Please review, and I'm sure that Alchemy Otaku will be happy to update soon!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I would've uploaded this yesterday, but ffdotnet was giving me trouble, so I couldn't. Sorry, everyone! Well, it's uploaded now, so can you forgive me? Thanks, I knew you would, hehe.**_

_**Disclaimer: Neither one of us owns FullMetal Alchemist, but a friend of mine just gave me a pair of Roy Mustang gloves. Does that count for anything? (Yeah, I know I'm an Edward Elric cosplayer, but Roy's gloves are so cool!)**_

Sheila stared at Edward, obviously unsure what was happening. But in seeing his expression of worry, she set down her own fork and watched the situation. "Edward?" Sheila's mother looked at Edward. "Are you okay?"

Edward nodded shortly and stood up. "M...may I please be excused?" He asked. Sheila's mom tilted her head, just a bit, and sighed. "Please?"

"You haven't even touched your green beans, dear." She replied. He sighed and sat back down. Persistent, wasn't she? Well, so was he.

"I know, but I...I'm not hungry, ma'am." He said, giving his all to be calm. "Please? May I PLEASE be excused?" He tried again.

The mother sighed and nodded. "Clean up your plate. If you're still hungry, you can eat the rest of your dinner." She said. But Sheila's dad cut in.

"And don't be asking for anything later on. Like mom said, eat your dinner if you get hungry at all." Edward nodded and picked up his plate. He set it on the counter, as that seemed to be the best place for it. Surely they wouldn't touch it, would they? Not that Edward cared for it or anything, but he was still hungry, and he actually preferred to eat alone. He left the kitchen and went upstairs, going to Sheila's room.

"Dammit...do they know?" He asked himself once he got in there. "They can't **possibly** know it's me...if...if they do, then..." Edward began to pace again, but finally got tired and sat down. "I'll have to either change my attitude..." _Which is unlikely..._, Thought Edward,"Or I'll have to have Sheila cover me for a while." He said. Which one was he going to choose? Obviously option two. That was the more reasonable option. So he sat in thought, on Sheila's bed, thinking over a plan to his liking. He finally got tired and was still hungry, so he laid out on the bed. He lay still, tiredly trying to stay awake.

It had been a while, but Sheila came up to her room, also tired. She had decided to leave him be, when he left the table, and was finally coming up to check on him, and to get ready for bed. "Edward?" She said tiredly, then looked at her bed. He was sleeping. So she crept over to her bed, and covered him up. Whispering very quietly, she said to him, "Sleep tight, grandpa." And she left the room.

Coming down stairs, she looked at her mother, sitting on the couch in the living room. "How's he doing?" Her mother asked. Sheila smiled slightly and went over to her mother.

"He's sleeping." She said smiling. "Edward's probably very tired. He had a bad day if you couldn't tell. He seemed...sort of sad..." She said, sighing. Her mother had a slightly worried expression. "I'm sure he'll be fine though, mom. He's just tired. I'll sleep on the couch." Sheila said again.

Her mother nodded shortly and stood up. "Well, it's getting late, and you have stuff you need to do tomorrow, right? School, then some yard work when you get home." Her mother replied. Sheila yawned and nodded. Hugging her mom, she kissed her and said her good-nights. She went to her father and did the same. They both went upstairs to their rooms, and Sheila got a blanket and pillow out of the living room closet.

"I'm sure things'll work out better for Edward tomorrow." Sheila said to herself, as she shut the light off.

---

The next morning, Sheila woke up with a start. She was energetic, and happy. Sadly, since the night before, she had forgotten about the whole incident. When Edward came downstairs, yawning and aching (From the lack of food), and he went directly to the kitchen. Since he hadn't changed since the night before, Edward wore the same clothing from the night before. "Good morning, Edw...Edward?" Sheila exclaimed. She had just realized the situation. "Oh, geez...I forgot what happened." Edward just looked at her with a quizzical look and shrugged. Proceeding forth to the kitchen, Edward sat down at the table. Sheila stood up and fixed the living room mess she made from sleeping on the couch, and she went to the kitchen also.

"Eh...what do we have to eat, Sheila?" He asked, sort of groggily.

"Uh, cereal, uhm..." She thought. "Or I could cook something. I do know a little about cooking. I make pretty good bacon and eggs, I could cook that, if you'd like." She asked. Edward shrugged and looked at Sheila.

"Sure." And he set his head on the table, obviously urging to fall asleep once again. But he held up a little longer. "But...could ya hurry?" He asked.

"Y-yeah, I'll try." With that, Sheila got out a pan and all the necessary things for her meal for them. "I'm glad I got up early. Did you get up because you were hungry? You did leave and never came down, Ed." Sheila asked.

"Uh...yeah..." Edward said, sighing and sitting up, again. "I'm alright, though. I was just...trying to get out of telling my...our secret."

"Right. Good thing you did, too. My mom's just like you...persistent." She said laughing a little.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing when I asked her. Boy, didn't I feel awkward asking your mom to be excused. I mean..." Edward sighed and held out his hands to make a motion, "I'M MUCH OLDER THAN HER!" He said loudly. But he soon realized it was still early.

"You're lucky mom's a hard sleeper." Sheila said in a tone that said 'you-need-to-be-more-careful'. Edward sighed and sweatdropped and just sat there, feeling dumb.

"Yeah...I really do need to be more careful...don't I?" He asked as Sheila served him his meal. "I'll be sure to be more careful." He said, picking up his fork and twiddling around with the food, finally stuffing his mouth with some egg. _I really DO need to be more careful... and so does she..._

_**Hope you liked the chapter. Leave some reviews, and I'll make sure to update soon. Hope to see you back soon, take care!**_


End file.
